zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gato sin suerte/How to: Categorize
Do you think we have useless categories? Do you think we need more categories?, leave a message!. So, we're going to have a "master category" called Categories. Inside of this "master category" we have what I like to call "super categories" which are categories that can't be classified inside any other category; then we have "normal categories" are categories inside the "super categories" and finally we have "sub categories" categories inside the "normal categories". (Just to clarify, except for subcategory, the others are not official names). The Structure - Categories - *Species **Vortian **Human ***Human Technology ***Human Society **Irken ***Irken Empire ***Irken Technology ***Irkens *Cast and Crew **Voice Actors **Jhonen Vasquez's Work *Media **Videos **Images ***Screenshots ***Planet Images ***Relationship Images ***Species Images ***Character Images ***Official Art ****Concept Art *****Aaron Alexovich Art ******Aaron Alexovich Art (Aliens) ******Aaron Alexovich Art (Main Guys) ******Aaron Alexovich Art (People) ******Aaron Alexovich Art (Robots) ***DVD Images *Characters **Main Characters **Minor Characters **Stock Characters **Characters Relationships **Males **Females **Canceled Characters *Episodes **Credits **Episode Transcripts **Double Lenght Episodes **Filmography ***Dib Filmography ***GIR Filmography ***Gaz Filmography ***Zim Filmography ***Tallest Filmography ***Professor Membrane Filmography ***Miss Bitters Filmography **Unfinished Episodes *Locations **Planets *Merchandise **Video Games **DVDs *Running Gags *Invader Zim Wiki **Indexes **Site Maintanence ***To be destroyed ***Stubs ***Germs **Templates ***General Wiki Templates ***Image Wiki Templates ***Infobox Templates ***Category Templates ***Navigation Templates **Blog Posts ***Zim Wiki Blog ***Invader Zim related ***Random Guide to clasify Species Let's start with 'Species' we have 3 subcategories here: "Vortian" "Human" and "Irken" if the article is related to something Human, Irken or Vortian you must clasify it in the according category, but if you are going to clasify another species (including animals) then do it directly in "Species". Vortian, This category has not subcategories, therefore anything related to vortians goes there. Human, Human has 3 subcategories "Human Technology", "Human Society" and "Humans". If the article is related to the technology made in earth goes in "Human Technology", if the article is related to how Humans behave, what's on their culture and their traditions then goes into "Human Society" and finally the characters who are Humans goes into "Humans" (it doesn't matter their role in the show). Irken, Irken has 3 subcategories that works exactly like the "Human" category, there is "Irken Technology" for Technology made in Irk and/or by Irkens, "Irken Empire" to articles related to the Irken society, culture and traditions, and finally, "Irkens", here goes all the irken characters(no matter if they are invaders or tallest). Cast and Crew 'Cast and Crew' has 2 subcategories: "Jhonen Vasquez's Work" and "Voice Actors". In this category goes all the articles related to the people who made Invader Zim, if the article is not about "Jhonen Vasquez's Work" or "Voice Actors" then clasify it directly in "Cast and Crew". Jhonen Vasquez's Work, all the articles about Jhonen's other works (remember that this is the Zim Wiki, so said articles must be related to Invader Zim). Voice Actors, Very obvious this category is for the Voice actors of the show. Media In Media, goes all the audiovisual resources in the wiki. "Videos", This category is for the videos in the wiki (it doesn't matter if they are in an article or in someone's profile). "Images", This category is exclusive for the images and has 7 subcategories. "Screenshots", this subcategory is for the screenshots taken from the show. "Planet Images", images of the planets in the shows. "Relationship Images", images to illustrate the relationships between two characters. (NO FANARTS) "Species Images", images of all the species. "Character Images", Images of the characters. "DVD Images", Images derivated from the DVDs "Official Art", Official Images released by the "Cast and Crew", it has 2 subcategories. "Concept Art", has 1 subcategory. "Aaron Alexovich Art", has 4 subcategories. "Aaron Alexovich Art (Aliens)" "Aaron Alexovich Art (Main Guys)" "Aaron Alexovich Art (People)" "Aaron Alexovich Art (Robots)" Characters Characters is for all the articles of the characters from Invader Zim and has 7 subcategories. We have: Main Characters, this is for articles of the Main Characters (those who has a major role in a lot of episodes) Minor Characters, this is for articles of the Minor Characters (those who has minor roles along the series or has a major role in only one episode) Stock Characters, this is for articles of the Stock Characters (those who has insignificant roles along the series and/or only appears in the backgrouds with few or without lines) Character Relationships, this is for articles about the canon relationship between the characters (not for theories about romances, if you want to talk about your favorite shipping you can do so in the blog) Males,'' this is for male characters.... yep, that's all.' ''Females, ''this is for female characters... simple, uh? (to be continued...)